Gundam Wing: Go, Fight, Win
by Shadow Fox2
Summary: Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

It's not over until the fat lady sings as I all ways say I'm not even on a warm up round. So here is the new story or the continuation of " Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning". So I hope you enjoy it and I'm guessing that I can't do Interactive Fanfics anymore, but that still doesn't mean I can write a sequel. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Gundam Wing. Also in case you're wondering this is all happening on earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was celebrating on their victories over the Gundam Pilots, but all of them still knew that the tables could turn at any time. Jason and Wufie were up next on the Wake board or what Jason called it the Big Air Dare. Jason was getting pumped for his run strapping himself in. Matthew was driver with Amy as co-pilot Trel was on Jet Ski putting on her helmet and reviving her engine as she waited for the all clear. Savanna was typing furiously on the computer as she checked all the cameras.  
  
  
  
  
  
" All systems go?" asked Savanna on the radio.  
  
  
  
" Go." She heard on the radio.  
  
  
  
She heard from Jason he lifted his visor and said " Operation Big Air Dare or Kick Wufie's butt in wake boarding is a go." She heard Wufie shouting a war cry and heading for Jason. Jason heard this and waved on arm saying he was ready to go. He was pulled of the dock and Wufie came crashing down in the water. Savanna couldn't help but laugh she covered her mouth trying not to get the raged Chinese man head her direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was doing some tricks on grinding pipe with Trel close behind recording every moment. Jason was grinding on and off the pipe and going on the wake getting some serious air that's why he called it the Big Air Dare. Flipping and spinning in the air and then landing safely in the water. He reached the second pipe and was grinding backwards as he reached the end of the pipe he did a back flip and landed safely on the water. He was nearing the finish line and towards the Ski Jump he knew it was a big finish opportunity and started heading towards the Jump.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the dock with Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason, don't you dare!" she shouted out to the wake boarder.  
  
  
  
He didn't pay any attention and went on the Jump and did a front flip and amazingly he didn't hit the water. So that meant that if Wufie couldn't pull this off they had won Savanna went the computer for all the replays it was official they are the Sickest boarders and skiers that are alive. Jason came in the Wake board and greeted by high fives and smack on the back, which he nearly tumbled over from.  
  
  
  
Wufie was up next and knew if he didn't pull this off his team would loose and would have lost the information. He was ready to go and was pulled in to the water he was pulling of all the moves and US team was starting to loose their smirks he could see it. He was getting to confident in his abilities and was heading for the Ski Jump when he took of he tried to a karate kick of some sort but was unable to because of the straps and landed on his back with a large smack.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group saw what happened and started to look at poor, injured,....and then it hit them he was the looser of the Wake Board challenge and that meant they won the game. They started to celebrate were jumping off the dock and were so happy that they forget about the Gundam Pilots. They went up to them and shook their hands saying things like " Good Game." And " You did good." The group headed up to the cars to go and eat a victory meal. They unloaded their cars and took showers and headed down to the dinning room to see Dr. J waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I see you had a good time at the lake?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes." Replied the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your vacation has to be cut short you have a mission."  
  
  
  
  
  
" A mission?" asked Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
" Cool! Our first mission!" shouted Amy  
  
  
  
" Our first step towards our freedom." Said Matthew happily.  
  
  
  
" And our first piece of Osma Bin Laden." Said Trel happily as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
  
  
  
  
" And my first virus should come in handy." Said Jason laughing crazily.  
  
  
  
" Your mission is in and out mission. Get in the base and get out with the information and destroy the base with your Gundams." Dr. J continued on how to get in and what information the group needed. He explained that Osma Bin Laden might be there with his new Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
" And that's about it and here you're Mission clothing." He said as he passed a package covered in brown wrapping paper.  
  
  
  
" Oh goody, Santa Clause has come to visit." Said Jason he quickly opened his package to find his green army pants, black T-shirt, combat boots, fingerless gloves, black trench coat, and black helmet.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes!" shouted Trel as she found her white/gray/black camouflage cargo pants, with a white T-shirt and black vest. She put on her black baseball cap and went to the nearest mirror she looked at herself and smiled.  
  
  
  
Amy was ripping through the paper and found her clothing black jeans, tan trench coat, black knee high boots, red t-shirt, black leather gloves and her mirrored sunglasses. She was jumping for joy as tired on her sunglasses.  
  
  
  
Savanna found her clothing and a huge grin on her face. Her black zip up turtleneck, with tan pants, knee high boots, black trench coat, elbow length black gloves, black helmet and her trade mark her silver oaklys.  
  
  
  
Matthew was opening his paper and was pleased to find his gray trench coat, black sunglasses, long pants, hiking boots leather gloves and red turtleneck. The group went up stairs to change and came down with cool and smug looks on their faces. Dr. J handed them their weapons, which they took happily. The group headed for the garage to jump on to there vehicles and were off to the base were their gundams were kept. Trel and Jason loaded their Gundams into truck and were driving to the doomed base with Death Fortress and Stonecoat. Amy was in the sky with Tenshi no Namida and soon disappeared in to the sky. Matthew and Savanna launched from Neo-bird mode with Silver Wing and Shining Bird Wing. They were as one when they left, but no one knew if they would come back as a team of life or death.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	2. Go, Fight, Lose?

I do not own Gundam Wing. Hope you liked the last chapter and this one so here it comes.  
  
  
  
The Base was close to the ocean, forest, and mountains. Stonecoat and Trel were near the foot of the mountains waiting patiently for the single from Jason who was deep in the forest hacking away into the system. Matthew was circling around the base in the air also waiting for the single. Savanna was in the depths of the ocean moving quietly among the waves that were above her. Amy was on top of the mountain looking upon the base looking at every detail.  
  
  
  
" Okay I'm in, the first thing is we need to plant this virus in the system and get the information from the mainframe and then delete it. There are three main computer rooms all of them have access to the main frame. So Amy you go to computer room its under heavy guard so go through AC systems you can put the virus in. Trel go to computer room 2 its not heavily guarded so you can go through the mobile suit area and your in you get the info, and Matthew my man you get to delete the thing. And are we ready to boys and girls?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just one question?" asked Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
" What are you two going to be doing?" said Trel  
  
  
  
" Savanna's decoy and I lead you through the base. You guys better get moving." Replied Jason as he typed a few things on the Death Fortresses computer.  
  
  
  
The three pilots walked down to the base and hid in different bushes the base wasn't heavily guarded on the out side, but you know the saying it doesn't matter what's on the outside its what matter on the inside.  
  
  
  
" Are we all green?" asked Jason on the headset.  
  
  
  
" Green." Said Matthew as he kept a look out for the Amy and Trel and for guards.  
  
  
  
" Ready," said Amy as she got in sprinting position looking at the vent she found.  
  
  
  
" Go." Said Trel as she was on her stomach looking through the bushes at the hanger where the mobile suits were.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason heard all of it everyone was all set to go he contacted Savanna in her mobile suit a picture came up with her with her helmet on.  
  
  
  
" Are we good to go?" asked Savanna  
  
  
  
" We are good to go." Said Jason as he pulled a map of the base up.  
  
  
  
" Ok I'll be up in a few. So hold on." Said Savanna and she disappeared from the screen. A few seconds later a Silver Wing came out of the water with 2 purple beam sabers, one in each hand. The alarm in the base went off and a few seconds later Mobile Suit were in the air mostly Aries and Virgo's and charged towards Sliver Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy ran and jumped over the fence towards the vent she pulled of the cover and was already making her way towards the computer room. She made a few left turns and final she reached the end of the system and saw the computer room was empty. She careful removed the cover and gracefully landed on the floor she took the disk that had the virus she popped it in and started to type.  
  
  
  
" Okay, Jason what next?" Amy asked on the headset she heard foot steppes in the hall she grabbed her gun and waited few seconds the footsteps were gone.  
  
  
  
" What a few seconds until I contact you again." Said Jason  
  
  
  
Trel was running as fast was she could to reach the hanger before it closed she rolled in on her stomach and quickly ran to the other side of the hanger she found a door and quickly went inside she found the computer and started to type and while catching her breathe she was leaning on the computer gasping for air.  
  
  
  
" Jason......I'm in.....what.......now?" asked Trel  
  
  
  
" Start hacking in to the computer." He said quickly " and putt in that disk and save it on there."  
  
  
  
She started to type, but to a password code. " Oh great." She said, as she typed in few passwords none of them worked. She thought to herself for a moment letting the oxygen reach her brain. She typed in the word Taliban and got in and started loading the information.  
  
  
  
Matthew was in the base looking around ever corner with his Desert Eagles in hand he ran down the hall way and found the computer room and he soon sat down and started to hit the keys with awesome furry he entered the mainframe that had the information he had his hand on the delete button.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason, I made it." he said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright wait for my single and press the button." Said Jason  
  
  
  
  
  
With Silver Wing and Savanna she was under water using her transformed beam sabers in to a silver laser whip which was hitting the Aries or Virgo that came to close to the water. Savanna was hitting ever target, they were Mobile Dolls so they were easy pickings. Until her radar informed her of an approaching Mobile Suit from behind. She turned to face it and saw a black Epyon with a red sword.  
  
  
  
" Greetings, Gundam Pilot are you 01,02,03,04,or 05?"  
  
  
  
Savanna knew who it was and charged for him with her know purple beam saber staff. He flew up and out of the water Savanna followed but was hit and was sent back into the water and soon drifted deeper and deeper not only into unconscious but, into the dark and unforgiving waters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel downloaded all the information and contacted Jason  
  
  
  
  
  
" I got it." She said as she started to run out of the hanger she jumped the fence and ran towards Stonecoat she jumped in and started Stonecoat.  
  
  
  
  
  
" All right. Go and help Savanna." Said Jason.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stonecoat headed to the ocean to find pieces of Mobile Suits floating in the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I guess Savanna finished them off." She said her radar picked up something that was about to reach the surface of the water; she was excepting Silver Wing popping out but a black Eypon Gundam with a red sword. She gasped and a voice came from the Gundam  
  
  
  
" Your friend didn't last long I'm guessing you won't ether." It said as it charged towards Stonecoat she stood in a defensive position and was still sent to the ground she hit her head and was sent in to total darkness. Silver Wing popped up and was flying towards the Black Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why don't you stay in your watery grave." It said as he charged towards Silver Wing they were in a duel.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel, wake up I could really use your help." Savanna shouted over the communicator.  
  
  
  
  
  
" She can't help you no one can." Said the Black Gundam  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh shut up! Bin Head!" said Savanna she sperated her staff and made her swords again.  
  
  
  
  
  
" How did you know?" Osma Bin Laden asked surprislying  
  
  
  
  
  
" Cause.." started Trel as she woke from her sleep " we are smarter then you." She said as she sent her on of thermal sabers at Osma.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You got the clear Amy." Said Jason  
  
  
  
" Finally!" she shouted and typed in the password to unlock the virus the data was starting to disappear and was replaced with a military army with a USA flag walking across the screen. Sing " Hi, Ho , Hi, Ho." They disappeared and came again with a floppy disk and on their backs. Amy started to laugh and was heading out of room when shoulders burst in she made to the vent and they didn't see her they were looking at the computer trying to fix it. She ran out of the base up the mountain and in to Tenshi no Namida she powered up and towards the ocean she saw Silver Wing and Stonecoat fighting a black gundam. She flew over with her Tenshi no Namida to see both Silver Wing and Stonecoat in badly need of repair and they were still fighting strong.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, guys whose is your friend?" asked Amy as landed next Silver Wing  
  
  
  
  
  
" Take a wild guess." Said Trel coldly  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" said Savanna  
  
  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't think the guy meant that close," said Savanna as she pointed to the black gundam with her gundams finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I see more of you are here you must be the Gundam Pilots." Said Osma Bin Laden as he charged for Silver Wing and Stonecoat but was blocked by Tenshi no Namida scythes.  
  
  
  
  
  
" If you want them you have to get through me." She said with a cocky grin on her face and charged for Osma Bin Laden.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay, Matt you can press the button." Said Jason his headset.  
  
  
  
" With pleasure," he said as he pressed the button everything was erased and he left the building with out a scratch. He headed for Shinning Bird Wing he started it up and was soon in the sky he lifted his Twin Buster Rifle and fired at the base it was destroyed in one hit. Matthew, saw explosions by the water he flew towards them and soon found Savanna's, Trel's, and Amy's gundam all lying on their backs being swallowed up by the tide. He heard chuckle on his communicator and soon his radar started to act up he turned to see a black gundam on the cliff.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So you're the so called leader of the group." The voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew knew who it was and took out his beam saber and waited for the first move he moved and the fighting commenced they were equally matched until Matthew lost his sword. He was cornered and then he heard stomping from the forest and out of the woods came Jason, Osma didn't know it but Jason was right behind he fired and the Black Gundam was hit. Screaming was heard and Osma said  
  
  
  
" I'll be back for you Gundam Pilots!" as he flew of into the night sky. The 3 lying gundam stood up slowly each of the pilots cursing to them self's.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't wait to get a piece of him." Growled Amy  
  
  
  
" Take number and get in line sister, I get first pickings." Growled Savanna  
  
  
  
" Save some for me you two." Said Trel  
  
  
  
" Lets head back and see what we got on the disk." Said Matthew as he transformed into Neo-bird mode the others followed and headed back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? The story is going to upload once a week cause of my school just started, homework, etc. You get the idea so the uploads are going to be coming up slower. 


	3. A Ball?

Its my first day back at school and man am I tired, I told the teacher in 5th period " Call the grave digger and tell him to burry me right here." I said as I sat on the desk. Man, Homework, school, friends, family, sports, it all gets to you around the first 24 hours. So any way here is chapter three which I hope you like. I do not own Gundam Wing. P.S: Please read some of my other stories you don't have to review if you don't want to take look if you want.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was tired, worn out, and beaten to a pulp all except Jason who as hyper as ever. Dr. J came in and looked at the almost destroyed Gundams.  
  
  
  
" What happened?" asked Dr. J  
  
  
  
Matthew walked by and headed out the door and said " Big problem," as he walked to his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
" A very big problem," slumped Savanna as she slowly made her to cycle.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Huge problem," said Amy as she through her arms up in the air and made her way to her bike.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What was the problem." Asked Dr. J confused as ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Let's just say we got the information and ran in to minor set backs." Said Trel sadly as she started her car.  
  
  
  
" We ran into the Big Cheese." Said Jason as he jumped into the car and started the engine. The group moved out of the garage as the repair workers started to get the bumps and dents out of the hard type metal.  
  
  
  
Dr. J still confused through his hands up in the air and shouted, " Who is the Big Cheese?" in to the garage nothing was heard except the echo of his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group headed into a private living room with the computer, TV screen, and tons of games. The group slugged in moaning and groaning tiredly as they sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Barry me right here." Said Savanna as she lay down on the sofa.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You got that right." Said Trel as she sat on a chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Talk me to my bed." Groaned Amy as she was crawling towards a sofa.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on guys it couldn't have been that bad." Said Jason walking over to the computer. He received glares from all three of the girls. Matthew walked in with a folder in his hand and the girls started groaning again.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know, I know, but we got to do what we got to do." Said Matthew as he passed the folders out. A picture came up on the screen it was a picture of Osama Bin Laden.  
  
  
  
" This," Matthew started as he pointed to the picture " is the enemy." The picture disappeared to she another picture of the black gundam " This is Osama Bin Laden's Gundam it's called the Black Plague."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok, we already know that what is the point of this is?" said Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have another mission." Said Matthew  
  
  
  
" Hold the phone anther mission we just got back like what 2-3 hours a go." Said Trel looking through the folder.  
  
  
  
" 2." Mumbled Savanna under the pillow  
  
  
  
" Any way, the mission is not until tomorrow night, Relena is giving a speech and is prime target for an attack that might happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Pray tell great leader where is this going to be at?" asked Savanna sleepily.  
  
  
  
" A ball." He said  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I need your help dose your character like to wear a dress or tuxedo? What dose it look like? 


	4. Operation: Guns and Roses

It has seem Chibi Amy Chan has not made her request for a dress so I will make up a dress for her if she doesn't mind, I do not own Gundam Wing. Ok here is the part for you romance people will like. Incase your wondering this is after Libra was destroyed and before Endless Waltz.  
  
  
  
  
  
" A ball?" asked the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah you know tuxedo, dress, dancing you get the idea." Said Duo as he walked in with the Gundam Pilots and Relena.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Let me guess that you 5 are coming to?" asked Trel as she pointed to the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes," said the Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason started to laugh as he fell out off the computer, the grouped looked at him confusedly as Savanna shook her head in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You, 5 wearing a tuxedo!" he laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You have to wear one to boy." Said Wufie  
  
  
  
Jason stopped laughing " No way! I am not wearing a Tux and tie when that happens the world will come to an end."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dose that mean we get to go into town and do some shopping cause I don't think my sneakers are going to look right in the ball." said Trel as she walked to the vacant computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't think we can, we don't have any money." Said Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
" And we have no way of hiding our weapons." said Matthew as he sat down.  
  
  
  
" That's not a problem I have plenty money." Said Quatra with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
" Plus," said a voice from the shadows " I have some things that might help you in your special attire." Said Dr. J stepping out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
The group was tired and decided to head up to their rooms. The next morning Trel was the first to wake up and get dressed she walked down stairs ate breakfast. Slowly one by one her team came down and ate breakfast. They grabbed the credit card from Quatra and jumped into Relena's pink limo and drove to the mall. The group went into a huge store filled with dresses and tuxedos. Each of the girls picked out a dress and the boys picked a tuxedo and one by one went towards the dressing room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was out first he was wearing a white tuxedo with a 6 buttons down the jacket on each side. He walked out calm and strict like he was from the military or something he stood straight with his hands balled up into fists by his sides. Relena walked up and fixed his jacket she walked behind him and to take a look at his clothing. The girls saw a tiny blush on him as Relena walked behind him. The girls saw this and started to get an evil plan in their heads. Matthew saw this and mouthed  
  
  
  
" Don't you dare, I will kill all of you if you even think of doing that."  
  
  
  
The girls giggled evil in replied as Relena walked back to her seat.  
  
  
  
" I think you should wear that to the ball, it suits you well the white really brings out the color of your eyes." Said Relena  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thanks," he said calmly as turned back to the dressing room. The girl laughed as he left for the room he turned and glared at them they laughed even harder and almost fell out of their seats. He shook his head and walked back to the dressing room. The girls were still laughing Relena who was clueless at the time started to laugh a little as well.  
  
  
  
Jason came out next and was strutting his stuff doing impressions of Presidents and Great Leaders he was wearing a black tux with a white tie. At one point he was doing the Napoleon impression. Now they were all laughing from his impressions. Jason walked out of the room saying one final word.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you! You love me! You really love me!" he said as he gave a kiss to the crowed. They had it they were bursting out with laughter as Matthew walked of the dressing room seeing 3 girls on the break of falling to their knees from laughing. He looked confused and looked to see Jason bowing. Trel came out like a fashion model walking out and then turning her back. She faced the group again with her long black sleeveless dress with gloves to match.  
  
  
  
" So what do you think judges?" asked Jason pretending to act like a announcer pointing the invisible microphone to the judges. They gave a thumbs up and smiled.  
  
  
  
" The dress suits you perfectly." Said Relena as she stood and examined the dress.  
  
  
  
" Thanks," she said happily and walked back to the dressing room.  
  
  
  
Savanna came out with a black sleeveless turtleneck dress with silts at the bottom she had her silver oaklys on. She walked out calmly trying to keep balance on her shoes. (Please note that my character dose not like to wear dresses and has problems balancing on semi high heel shoes.) She stood still one moment for comments. They all gave her thumbs up as she turned and left for the dressing room.  
  
  
  
" Um Savanna," asked Jason slyly she turned and looked at Jason as if she was going to pounce on him at any moment.  
  
  
  
" You are not wearing the glasses." He said. Savanna started mumbling and took of the glasses and stomped back to the dressing room.  
  
  
  
Amy was out next she was wearing a midnight blue sleeveless Chinese dress. She walked confietdenlty as she made her way across the stage. She bowed in a chinness fashion as she waited for comments. She also received thumbs and smiles, as she stood straight again.  
  
  
  
" I love the color, it matches your eyes." Said Relena.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I do to that's why I picked it out." Replied Amy happily as she walked back to the dressing room.  
  
  
  
They bought the clothing and headed home, to prepare for tonight's events. They all got dressed and left for the ball early to see what they had to work with. They walked in the ballroom seeing a huge dinning hall with a balcony above them and two doors leading to gardens on the side. The plan was Jason would be on the balcony with his computer with Americas most wanted list for them to spot out the Al Quida. Matthew would be closely watching Relena in the ballroom and behind the stage. Trel was going to be on the dance floor watching the door for any unwelcome visitors if Jason couldn't find them on his computer. Savanna and Amy would be in the garden watching the walls for any one who even attempted to claim the wall in or out. Jason carried his laptop to the balcony while the others put up small video cameras around the room hidden by a plant or statue. They parked their Gundams near by incase of an extreme emergency Jason called them on to the balcony.  
  
  
  
" All cameras are ago." He said as he typed furiously on the computer it the different point of views of each area.  
  
  
  
" And every one knows exactly what do?" asked Matthew looking at his team.  
  
  
  
" I'm coming out so you better get this party started." Said Amy as she song the lyrics to "Pink" song.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lets rock this joint!" yelled Trel as her echo was heard.  
  
  
  
" P-A-R-T-WHY because I gotta!" said Jason as he started to do a little dance in his seat.  
  
  
  
" We rock the party that rocks the piñata." Said Savanna as she twirled her finger in the air.  
  
  
  
" I'll take that as a yes." Said Matthew calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group decided since they had time to kill they went back to the house to add the finishing touches on their outfits. The group was walking down the stairs and through the hall passing the dinning room.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think your outfits need a little something." Said Dr. J as he walked towards the group with a silver suitcase.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here," he said as he opened the box to show some jewelry and some guns and crud like that. Amy picked up a bracelet with a blue tear shaped jewel with black opals on the side and put it on.  
  
  
  
" Amy, that it your specifically made bracelet it can create laser arrows if you need it." Said Dr. J Amy simply nodded.  
  
  
  
Trel walked up and was given a Japanese short sword and tucked away somewhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Be especial careful with those my dear."  
  
  
  
" Thanks, Dr. J."  
  
  
  
Matthew picked up his now plush Desert Eagles and put them in his jacket.  
  
  
  
" The spare bullets are in these." Said Dr. J was he handed him a glasses case he opened to find tons of bullets.  
  
  
  
" Thanks," he quietly as he tucked the bullets in his jacket pocket.  
  
  
  
Savanna picked up a bracelet with a purple gem (Think Witch Blade.)  
  
  
  
" That Savanna, when your fist is balled up a armor that goes up to your elbow will appear and a sword at the end." Said Dr. J Savanna made her fist into t call and the armor appeared.  
  
  
  
Savanna nodded and gave a simple " Thank You."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was most excited he couldn't wait to see what he got he picked up the last item that said " Pepper Spray".  
  
  
  
" You have to kidding me." He said dryly.  
  
  
  
" Open it." Said Dr. J  
  
  
  
He did open it and out came a giant sniper gun Jason was grinning ear to ear at the sure size of it. The group was about to live when Amy and Trel stopped them.  
  
  
  
" Hey guys, hold it." Said Amy as she dug through her purse and pulled out to watches and a pair of purple magnet earrings. She gave them to the trio who looked at them confusedly.  
  
  
  
" Put them on." Said Trel excitedly. They did and still had a confused look on their face.  
  
  
  
" They are walkie talkies see. Trel and I rigged them up, since we had so much time." Said Amy as she pointed to her Dragon earrings and Trels earrings.  
  
  
  
" Cool." Said the group as they tested the minni walkie-talkies out.  
  
  
  
After they finished the testing they started to walk down the hallway and out the front door. The Gundam Pilots and 3 limos a black, white, and Relena's Pink Limo greeted them. It was time for the girls to start their evil Operation known as Operation: Guns and Roses. The group of girls walked up to Relena and started talking about the ball and stuff until Trel brought up.  
  
  
  
" Hey Relena, are you going into the Limo by yourself?" she asked.  
  
  
  
" Yes, sadly." She said quietly the girls plan was falling perfectly into order.  
  
  
  
" I know how about Matthew goes with you in the Limo?" said Amy slyly.  
  
  
  
" After all he is supposed to be watching you during the ball, why not start now." Said Savanna as she nudged Relena in the ribs.  
  
  
  
" I don't see why not. If its okay with him." She said shyly as she started to blush slightly. The girls started to grin evilly as Amy left Relena and the others to go talk to Matthew. Matthew was standing on the stairway looking down the driveway.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, Matthew." Said a voice he turned to see Amy walking over with sly grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, I'm not going to get involved in any plan of yours." He said coolly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, I wasn't going to do that we were just talking to Relena." she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Relena?" asked Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, it seems that she needs her body guard early." She paused " She said that she would feel a lot more comfortable on the drive their if some one is in her Limo with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
" You mean she's going by herself." Asked Matthew worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, duh." Said Amy as she left Matthew and walked towards the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew decided to go in the limo with Relena and walked towards the group. Jason who was watching closely as the girls plan took course. He was enjoying every minute of it he wished he had bag of popcorn and a coke so he could enjoy this reality movie.  
  
  
  
The group was ready to go, Matthew opened the door for Relena as she entered her Pink Limo. Jason was already in the black limo waiting for the girls who were walking to the limo. Duo ran up to Trel and in gentlemen like manner and asked  
  
  
  
  
  
" May I escort you to your car Madame." He said as he put out a hand she took it and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Of course." She said as she was escorted to the limo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna and Amy were speech less and stood there in pure shock at what they just witnessed 'Duo? The Duo Maxwell? AKA the God Of Death? Being gentle men? Now that was scary.'  
  
  
  
Amy pointed and said, " Okay, now I've seen everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
" I hear ya," said Savanna as she continued down the walkway. Amy was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Heero with emotion in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
' Oh my god! Is he actually looking at me like that no way.' She turned fully towards him to see what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes," she asked  
  
  
  
  
  
" May I escort you my lady?" he said as he took her hand lightly and kissed her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Of course." She said quietly as she felt a blush coming on. He took her hand and led her to the car Savanna moved out of the way so the two could make it to the limo. Amy turned her head to Savanna and mouthed, " Now I have seen everything." Savanna gave thumbs up and smile. Amy entered the limo and Savanna soon followed she was half when she suddenly lost her footing and started to fall backwards she was preparing her self to eat cement, but she felt strong arms grab her and held her there for a few seconds. She finally opened her eyes to see Trowa looking down at her she started to blush as she was lifted to her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thanks," she said quickly and was heading for the car, but Trowa still had her hand and kissed it and lightly as she was still turned away she stopped suddenly and looked at the car. For few moments until he said  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was my pleasure." He said she he let go of her hand and he walked towards his car and entered it. Savanna stood there for a few seconds and entered the car quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's official, I have now seen ever thing that is humanly possible." Said Amy as she put her hand in her lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lets see what our Leader is up to, shall we?" Said Trel slyly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason, did you plant it?" Asked Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sure did," said Jason as he typed in a few words on his laptop and it showed picture of Relena and Matthew in the limo.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is the sound on?" asked Amy looking over Jason's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hold on a sec." He said as he typed in a few words the sound was on he heard breathing they guessed that Jason, put a bug on him or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Operation: Guns and Roses is a go." Said Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	5. Could this night get any better?

I do not own Gundam Wing. I think you will most likely love this chapter it has Action and Romance so ladies and gentlemen in the unlikely event of water landing please use 3rd base as a safety floatation device. I forget to mention that the walkie-talkies came with little earpieces in them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna, Trel, Amy, and Jason were in the Limo watching Matthew and Relena doing so far nothing at the moment except looking out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Boring!" said Jason as he yawned.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, with a capital B." said Savanna.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do not fear, I have a back up plan if this type of situation happened." Said Trel as she took the laptop from Jason and started typing. " Amy, please contact our leader on the walkie talkie." With slight grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" This Amy contacting Matthew do you copy over." She said as she pressed her earring.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the limo Matthew was looking out the window until his earpiece said " This Amy contacting Matthew do you copy over." He was about to repile, but Amy's voice came through again.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't talk, just shake your head if you got the messages." He shook his head while Relena was still looking out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know, I know what your thinking your team set this up right?" said Amy. He shook his head in response as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dude, we now you like her the blushing really gave it away. You now it and we now it." Said Jason. Matthew was not gritting through his teeth, which caught Relena's attention.  
  
  
  
" Is something wrong?" she asked  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, nothings wrong its just my tie is to tight." He said nervously as he loosened it.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew dear, start a conversation for gods sakes." Shouted Trel he winced at the tone of her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew, just ask her a few questions we are almost there." Said Savanna. He nodded and turned to Relena and asked  
  
  
  
  
  
" Have you ever watched football?" he asked she turned and smiled  
  
  
  
  
  
" To be perfectly honest, I have never heard of such a game." She replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
He started explaining the rules of the game and what kind of football there was. She was very interested in the sport and kept asking questions until the car stopped. He opened the door and spoke into his watch before he got out.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Assume battle stances." He spoke in to his walkie-talkie watch. He stood up and held a hand out towards Relena, she took it and they walked to the main entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of four were giving each other high fives in the limo, until the door opened and they were lead to the main hall. Savanna went to the garden to watch the walls, as did Amy with the other garden. Trel stood near the punch stand and started drinking watching the door. Jason was up on the balcony watching the people like a hawk and typing quickly on the laptop. Matthew on the other hand was close to Relena and when I mean close I mean he was actually dancing with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was by the punch bowl drinking slowly she looked at the dancing couples. She sighed as the dance ended and the couples got back together after a small break and continued dancing. She turned to get another drinking and walked to a table to take a sip and sit down to give her feet a rest. Until Duo came to her table and extended his hand again in front of her he said  
  
  
  
  
  
" May I have this dance?" he said with charming smile. Oh she couldn't resist that smile she looked at his hand and placed hers in his, as she was lead tot the dancing floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was outside near small pond and a bush of roses she picked one and smelt it. She loved roses her grandmother use to grow them and now since she's gone her garden was full of weeds she held her necklace to her cheats as she closed her eyes in remberance of the kind old women. She heard a twig snap and she turned around quickly to see Trowa with some punch in his hand. He walked up slowly and gave her the small cup.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thanks," she said as she took a sip. He simply nodded as he took a sip of his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was outside on an old wooden porch swing that was tied to a tree. She looked up at the stars, quietly watched them she saw shooting star. Like all people who saw one of those shooting stars she closed her eyes and made a wish she felt the swing move slowly like the wind was pushing the swing. She turned her head to see Heero he was also looking at the stars. She smiled and continued to look at the stars or for any more shooting ones, that could make this night any better.  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	6. Round 2

It seems ever one is to busy or kicked out, all of my fav. Stories have not been uploaded. Any way here it is the next chapter. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo and Trel were dancing the night away; it seemed to her that they were the only ones there. Duo had her hand in his and his arm around her waist, while she had her hand on his shoulder doing a slow dance. She was looking at the door ever so often and at the still dancing Matthew and Relena. When she looked at the door and saw nothing to suspicious Duo asked in concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is something wrong?" Trel closed her eyes and turned to face him.  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, nothing is wrong." She said as she opened her eyes to face, she saw a mix of emotion. She was in the depths of those, beautiful colored eyes, she didn't know that he was getting closer and closer to her face. They were merely inches apart they were about to kiss, but something busted through the glass roof.  
  
  
  
  
  
Out in the garden with Savanna and Trowa they were merely looking at the pond until Savanna said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you for the punch and for catching me." She said quietly Trowa nodded in replied as he looked at her with a gentle gaze. His eye caught the crystal with the silver chain and falcon on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What is that around your neck?" he said as he picked up the necklace in his hands. " It's beautiful." Gently Savanna picked the necklace out of his hand and placed in hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
" My grandmother gave it to me before." She started as she walked away from the pond her back was facing Trowa. " Before, she pasted away." She said as she held it in her hand and closed her eyes. A single rose appeared in front of her as she reopened her eyes she looked at the holder who gave her a gently smile. She took it and gave a small smile back Trowa picked up her hand and gently kissed it. Then they heard something inside.  
  
  
  
Amy was on the swing looking at her locket that had the pictures of Mark and Craig. She looked up at the stars as she held her locket, she was hoping that they were safe and sound in their little beds sleeping away and dreaming. She felt a tear slide down her check she missed them so much, she was about wipe the tear away. When a gentle hand wiped it away for her, she blinked in shock. She turned to see Heero looking at her with those blue eyes, she looked at him through the corner of her eye and was about to say " Thanks" but Heero said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why, are you crying?"  
  
  
  
" It's nothing, nothing at all." She said quickly Heero still had his hand cupped around her check; he gentle turned her face towards him.  
  
  
  
" Your lying again." He said Amy could feel his breath when he said that on her lips. She was about to say something when a crash was heard from inside the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew and Relena were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Dancing as if no one was there, slowly they danced to the music. Matthew saw that the girl's plan backfired and he was about to laugh at the backfire, but remembered his job. Then suddenly something fell through the roof and landed gracefully on the stage the figure was cloaked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was bored and was slowly typing away. Seeing of any one matched America's Most Wanted List. Then Jason heard something crashed in the middle of the ballroom he looked over from his computer to see the cloaked figure. He contacted Savanna and Amy and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um, guys we have company." He said in to the watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few seconds later something busted through the glass windows from the gardens, it was Savanna and Amy covering their eyes from the still fallen glass. Jason jumped of the balcony and landed gracefully with the rest of the group Duo was blocking Trel from the still broken glass and Matthew was in front of a shocked Relena. The other people who were in the ballroom ran for the door and left the Americans and the Gundam Pilots, to fight the cloaked figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I smell a rat." Started Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cloaked figure chuckled at the comment " I may be a rat my dear, but a rat has many friends." He spread his arms as a single Oz soldiers were surrounding the exits. A few seconds after they appeared they were on the ground with blue arrows sticking out of them or bullets went through them. Trowa and Heero came running from the garden looking at the now dead Oz solider.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Correction, a rat has many dead friends." Said Amy as she prepared another arrow he was aiming at the cloaked figure. Matthew and Jason re loaded their guns and prepared to aim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You have something I want." He started " and that is the Gundam Pilots." He said as he pointed to Duo. Duo blinked confusedly " Not you boy, the girl behind you." He said Trel stepped in front of Duo with a smirk look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay, you got us," said Jason mockingly as lifted his hands in the air. The Americans started to snicker catching on to Jason's plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I knew it was you." The cloaked figure pointed to each of the American Pilots. They each stepped forward saying ether " Yeah, you find Me." or " How did you know it was me?" mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I want to you to come with me quietly. Is this understood?" the pilots nodded Trel walked up to the stage and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Um Mr. Cloaked Figure guy sir, um I was just wondering." Trel trailed off  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wondering about what?" he said as he looked at Trel confusedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
" How you like this!" she shouted as she put the figure in a headlock her dagger against his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
" All of you get out of here now!" shouted Matthew as he pointed to the door. The Gundam Pilots looked at the American group.  
  
  
  
  
  
" That goes for you too Relena!" shouted Matthew as he still had his gun pointed at the figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
" But,." she said as she looked at the ever focused Matthew and his team.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just go all ready!" shouted Savanna as she ran towards Trel to help her pin the cloaked figure that was about through her off. Quatra and Wufie brought Relena back to reality and was being lead to the door. The Gundam Pilots left the room and as soon as they left Trel was knocked off and hit the wall. Savanna jumped up in the air with her armored fist and was about to punch him, but her arm was grabbed and she was sent flying to the wall with Trel. Amy, Matthew, and Jason fired their rounds he simple dodged and landed on the balcony. He brought out a remote he chuckled slightly, he held it out for the pilots to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
" His going Kamksie!" shouted Jason as he got in a defensive position as did the others. There was an explosion and when they opened their eyes they saw smoke, but no blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where did he go?" asked Amy looking around they heard a jet sound they looked up at the broken glass ceiling to see Black Plague nose diving towards the ball room.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay, now his going do it." Said Jason as he ran out to the gardens and jumped the wall followed by Savanna, Matthew, Trel, and Amy. They ran towards the forest and then the Black Plague hit the building and everything went red. The explosion made the group of Americans hit the ground they looked up to see the building in flames and a figure walking out of the flames. The group headed for their Gundams and started them up. They took of the meet Black Plague who was out of the flames with out a scratch. They each charged for him one at time, but none of them made a dent. The building collapsed and the sound brought back flashbacks of that day once again. The Gundams stopped fighting to look at the now collapsed building that now lie in ruins.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Black Plague Osma Bin Laden was laughing to himself. Until Lady Une appeared on his screen shouting  
  
  
  
  
  
" You fool, those are not the Gundam Pilots!" she fumed  
  
  
  
  
  
" Their not?" he replied dumbly  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, but you have drawn out some new ones and you have completed the mission . Return back to base." She said.  
  
  
  
Black Plague left the still unmoving Gundams. The 5 Gundams each kneeled and were shut down the pilots were out and near the ashes of the building.  
  
  
  
Savanna picked up some ashes that was still burning she let it shifted through her fingers. She winced at the heat of the burning. She had sprained ankle and now a burned hand.  
  
  
  
" Its real, all of this is real. I can feel pain." She said shockingly.  
  
  
  
Amy looked were the swing set once hung. It was know in a pile of burnt wood her wrist was sprained and her shoulder was hurting.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its not a dream, but a nightmare." She said sadly as she looked at the pile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason looked at the support beams that were once standing tall were now on the ground covered in ashes. He received a major headache and bleeding leg.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just like the 11th." As he picked up a stone and tossed it to the fallen beams some of the ashes fell from the beams.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was looking at the stage that was still falling into the earth. She looked at the violin that was left behind and picked it up before it was eaten by the flames. She received bruised ribs and maybe one or two broken ribs.  
  
  
  
" This was in no way, even close to the 11th."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was in the middle of the dance floor he looked at it carefully. He had a twisted wrist and a badly bleeding arm.  
  
  
  
" Gone in a instant."  
  
  
  
  
  
" How are we going to defeat him?" asked Trel as she held the violin in her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't know, but I will find a way." Growled Matthew  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC? I have question choose a mythical creature like an Angel, Unicorn, Dragon, you get the idea. Choose ether a moon, star, comet, sun, earth, or black hole. Also what type of training would you do and where would you train?( Training takes place outside like by the beach, mountain, woods, plains, hill, etc.). Choose two answers for each questions, one is a back up incase someone has already picked it. This is based on a first come first serve. Also your two fav. Colors. 


	7. Training, Plan of Action, and Answers

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of Americans walked away from the building closer than ever, they decided to leave their Gundams at the burnt building. Quietly they walked through the woods, Matthew was in the lead holding his arm trying to stop the bleeding. Jason was letting Savanna lean on him, making it easier to walk, Trel and Amy were also walking side by side lending a helping hand to each other if needed. They were about three quarters in the woods. They heard feet running towards them six figures ran from the dark woods and towards them, it was the Gundam Pilots and Relena.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What happened to you?" asked Quatra  
  
  
  
  
  
" Let's just say, we've have met our greatest enemy." Said Trel as she breathed hard and grabbed her side.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah and he is us." Said Savanna as she slumped down on the tree and sat on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Trowa as he looked at the group of injured pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You guys, wouldn't understand." Said Amy as put Trel down on the ground and rubbed her shoulder she winced in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena ran towards Matthew and tore of a piece of her dress and wrapped his wound.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean we wouldn't understand?" asked Relena as she continued wrapped Matthews arm. Until he took it away suddenly and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its none of your concern." He said coldly and left towards the road. Relena was shocked as his teammates were until they realized the team understood they couldn't tell anything about where they were from or how they got here or what they witnessed they wouldn't understand. Heero came over to Amy and gentle felt her shoulder and swiftly moved the shoulder back to the right position. She gritted her teeth and bit her lip.  
  
  
  
  
  
" That hurt!" yelled Amy as she glared at Heero.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Anything that has to do with us, concerns us." He said in a monotone voice. Amy looked down at the ground and slowly got on her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just please leave me alone for the time being." She said as she left the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel attempted to stand up, but soon fell to the ground. Duo was by her side and was about to pick her, but she stood by herself and slowly walked to the tree were Savanna was sitting. She extended her hand and pulled her up. Savanna summoned her armor and used the point of the sword as a walking stick, she let Trel lean on her and slowly they made their way into the darkness. Trowa and Duo were blocking their path  
  
  
  
  
  
" Move!" shouted Trel as she glared at the two Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You didn't say the magic word." Said Duo as he waved his finger infornt of them. The tip of Savanna's sword was near his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Please move." She growled and the two moved out their way and they were soon walking into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was the last to follow he turned to the pilots and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" You wouldn't understand, even if we told you." He shook his head sadly and left the shocked Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group made it back to the mansion. They cleaned their wounds and went to bed. The next morning Matthew was playing video games with Jason trying to figure out a plan of action to defeat Osma Bin Laden. Trel and Amy were in Amy's room fixing a few personal items, until a knock came at the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come in." Amy said  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened to show Savanna with a cane in her hand a slowly making her way to the duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, guys how are you feeling." She asked as she closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I've been better." Said Amy grinning  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fine thanks. You?" asked Trel in concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fine. Hopefully I can walk with out the cane in a day or so." Said Savanna happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls chatted about their life, family, friends, sports, and where they were when it happened. They all seemed like sisters to each other the great sisters of America. They talked about, what they did at the ball the subject was brought about the boys dancing with them and being romantic thought they thought the buttering up act by the boys was another attempt at getting information. They weren't sure what to think of so they left it at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason and Matthew were getting frustrated at the game they were playing they kept getting cornered by the digital enemy. Jason had had it he through the controler at the TV and started jumping up and down cursing in Spanish and English.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason, calm down." Said Matthew as he was trying to calm down the raged boy. He sighed and looked at the TV screen again then it hit him. Matthew shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason! Look!" he said as he pointed to the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what we were beaten for the 100th time..........oh." he said as he stopped his rage and looked at the TV then he shouted " YES!" and ran towards the girls room.  
  
  
  
A knock came at the door in the girl's room then a voice said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Meeting in the dinning room!" he shouted and he ran off. The girls slowly emerged form Amy's room and walked down to the dinning room. They sat and waited for their leader to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I have a plan of action." He started with a grin on his face. " But we must move quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
He explained that if they all ganged up on him and surrounded him then they would have him. The only question was what they would do with him. The options were to kill, but that would mean they would sink to his level or they could capture him, but he would must likely escape. There was knock at the door the group looked at the door and said, " Come in." Dr. J emerged from the opened door.  
  
  
  
  
  
" It seems you have a plan. Pray tell what would it be." Dr. J asked.  
  
  
  
The group explained once more and they also explained their one problem in the plan what to do with Osma Bin Laden.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hmmm that is a problem. I have an idea but it will take some time." Dr. J said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How much time?" asked Savanna leaning back on the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
" It will take two or three days."  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have only have a short amount of time." Said Trel taking sip of water.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright then two days." Said Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you think Matt? Is that enough time?" asked Amy looking at Matthew.  
  
  
  
  
  
" It probably would." He said as he got up and walked around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
" But, what are we going to do for two days?" said Jason  
  
  
  
  
  
" Might I suggest, some training?" said Dr. J the group looked at Dr. J confusedly and then looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm serious." He said coldly the group stopped laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There is island that we own that is in the Pacific Ocean. It has many regions to train on Forests, Mountain, Artic, Ocean, and Fields you get the idea." Said Dr. J as he pulled out a map and tossed it to Jason.  
  
  
  
  
  
" This should give you the coordinates to the island." And with that said Dr. J left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So..." started Jason " Should we go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah sure. Some training could do us some good." Said Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
" What the heck! I need to get back in to shape." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fine by me." Said Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lets go and start packing." Said Matthew as he opened the door. Duo fell face first on the ground as soon as the door opened. He smiled nervously he quickly stood up and brushed himself off. The other Gundam Pilots and Relena were leaning against the wall the group quickly filed giving each pilot a cold glance and retreated back to their rooms. The Gundam Pilots waited until they heard the slamming of doors and soon walked up to the American Pilots rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as they reached the of the stair ways the Americans came down with bags in their hands and in their mission clothes. They walked pasted them and quietly walked to the garage. The Pilots followed again to the garage and soon found all the Americans vehicles gone. Duo jumped in a black Harley and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on guys are we going to let them get away?" as he attempted to start his engine but it wouldn't start he tried starting it again. He jumped off and kicked his cycle and started cursing to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You five are not going any where." Said Professor G  
  
  
  
  
  
The group turned to see the Doctors looking at them smugly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It has seem that they have out smarted you." Said Master O  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's not true Master!" yelled Wufie.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do you even know where they are going?" stated Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
" They are going some where in the Pacific." Said Heero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Should we tell them?" asked Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
" Might as well." Professor G said, " If I know Duo, he find out sooner or later." He said as he walked out of the garage with the other Doctors close behind. The pilots followed and entered the dinning room they sat and waited for an explanation. A screen was coming down from the ceiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What your about to see may shock you." Said Dr. J as he pressed the button on the remote.  
  
  
  
  
  
The TV was showing a video about the attacks on September 11th the two planes hitting the towers and soon falling to ground a few hours later. The Pentagon, they saw all of it the chaos and pure horror of what they winttnessed. Reelna was on the verge of tears and the pilots were purely in shock. It showed new clips from CNN, Fox News, and many more. It lasted for hours, until the video ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was horrible." Said Relena quietly,  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who would do that." Stated Quatra in pure shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This man." Said Dr. J as he turned to a picture of Osma Bin Laden. " Osma Bin Laden."  
  
  
  
  
  
" What does this have to do with the other Pilots?" asked Trowa  
  
  
  
  
  
" All of them," started Professor G " are Americans like you Duo."  
  
  
  
  
  
" No way!" he shouted as he stood up and knocked over the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
" But still what does this have to with them?" asked Heero  
  
  
  
  
  
" They are from another dimension and they saw all of what you have seen today on that video maybe even more in real life." Said Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
" And this man." Said Professor G as he pointed to Osma Bin Laden picture " is the one who did it and he is here in our world. We picked them cause we were seen in their world as a TV show and believed in use they also wanted revenge for their country, families friends and their freedom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what your saying is that they are from anther world?" asked Relena  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes," said Dr. J as he clicked on the remote again pictures of the experiment and how they got here was shown on the screen. They turned of the video Dr. J said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do you believe us?" all 6 heads nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And in today's news." The TV was on a new channel " Oz believes there are more than 5 gundams on earth." The Gundam Pilots watched the news for a bit to gather all the information.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Pacific the American Pilots were traveling to the island 3 by air 2 by boat. Waiting for the final destination and their soon focused raining. 


	8. Why are you still here?

I do not own Gundam Wing. Since Chibi Amy Chan has answered the questions, I'll make up the stuff for her. Also you must answer this question. Also this might be a little sad in the romance, but trust me you'll like how it well turns out in the next couple of chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Pilots were working hard on their training. Jason was in the forest mediating; Savanna was near the ocean surfing trying to predict the next moves of the waves. Amy on the other hand was climbing a stone wall near the edge of the forest near the base of the smallest mountain on the island. Matthew was near another mountain the tallest one on the island; he was some where in the middle of mountain where a waterfall was fell into a river and to the ocean, working on his swordsmanship. Trel was on top of a third mountain, which was the coldest mountain on the island even though it was hot on the whole island the mountain was like the artic, she was doing physical training.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was climbing straight up the wall; sweat falling off her body as she slowly made her way to the top (Yes she has climbing gear.). Breathing hard she stop and looked at the setting sun diving into the ocean depths. She sighed as memories soon flooded back in her mind she thought Mark and Craig would love seeing this. She smiled at the memory of the two, her shoulder started to hurt and she was almost their she kept saying to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
" For my family. For my family." She kept repeating her self as she climbed; as she reached the next rock it gave way. She was about to fall backwards, but a strong arm grabbed hers and she was dangling in midair, she looked up to see Heero looking at her with that famous cold face look. Slowly with one hand he pulled her up and on to safe ground, he wasn't even breathing hard or breaking sweat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thanks." She mumbled as she walked and kneeled over her bag and pulled out a sling for her arm, her back was facing Heero as she continued to look for some painkiller.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry." Said Heero with a hint of emotion as he kneeled and gave her the painkillers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" For what?" she said as she took the painkillers and drank some water. " You didn't do anything, except catch me." As she continued to drink some her water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry about the attacks on your country." He said with another hint of emotion in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy spitted out the water, which got all over Heero's face. He wiped it away with his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was coughing up water and said, " How did you find out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The doctors told us." He mumbled as he picked up a towel and wiped his face " all of us."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Figures." Said Amy as she took another sip of water and started walking down the mountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was on the mountain, it was lightly snowing. She built a snowman and took out her sword she practiced hitting her target from a distance. It was very cold out and even with her jacket on it still was pretty cold. She took out the sword and walked back to the striking range. She was about to throw the sword again when a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She heard laughing in the woods and then she turned and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
" Whose there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The laughing continued and another snowball came right at her she sliced the snowball in half before it reached her face. She started running in the direction were the snowball was thrown.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Uh oh." Said the voice she heard footsteps right in front of her and then they disappeared. She looked up in the trees and saw a black hooded figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Got you, Osma!" she shouted as she through her sword at the figure, the sword caught the cloak and was stuck to the tree. The figure jumped down which yanked the cloak right off him, she recognized the braid anywhere, and he lay in the snow not moving an inch since the fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Duo!" she growled as she stomped towards the unmoving body thinking that he was faking the fall. She shook his shoulders and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Duo, come Duo get up I know your acting." She got closer to him she suddenly felt hands around her waist she was slammed to the side of Duo and suddenly felt Duo get on top of her. She looked up to see Duo grinning ear to ear at his advantage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Duo get off me!" she shouted as she started to blush at their current position.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So who is Osma?" he said  
  
  
  
  
  
" None of your buiness, know can you please get off of me my ribs still hurt!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can stay in this position all day long their skin off my nose." He said as he looked at her, when she looked into his eyes she was confused, he knew something she didn't. Then hit her he figured or was told about the attacks.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You found out didn't you." Said Trel sadly as she quickly kicked him off her stood up and walked to a place any place she didn't want to be here, Duo quickly shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah, I did and I'm sorry too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was in the ocean waiting for a wave on her board she spotted one and started paddling. She was on the wave and standing moving the board to the waves force, she was in tube trying to make it through in one piece. At the end she smiled to her self, something caught her she saw Trowa on the beach with his arms and leaning against the some rocks. She was in shock, and she started to loose her balance and fell of her board and into the crashing wave. She made her way to the beach with her surfboard under her Hand she tossed it aside and stomped towards Trowa who didn't even flinch. She stop and pointed her finger at him and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There is no way that you could be here!" she growled " You shouldn't be here at all!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa grabbed her hand and was about to move it away, when her sword appeared at his throat. He still didn't flinch he just looked at her with calm gaze she withdrew her sword and her hand and started walking back to her surfboard. She was limping away with her surfboard under her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't know what I did to upset you, but I know what made you upset when you got here." He said Savanna stop in her tracks she took a glance at Trowa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So you finally figured out, I bet the doctors told you?" she said as she turned fully to Trowa. He nodded his repile, Savanna mumbled to herself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Figures." And continued walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was practicing some swordsmanship on a rock surrounded by water. He was fighting an imaginary figure when he heard a twig snap. He suddenly jumped of the rock and into the bushes to find a shocked Relena on the ground facing his blade.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello, Matthew." She said quickly as she tryed to ingore the blade merely inches from her face. Matthew withdrew the blade and walked back to the waterfall he put his hand in the water and took a drink of the mountain clear water. Relena was right behind him as he drank his bandage was getting wet, but he didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry Matthew." Relena started Matthew stopped drinking for a moment, but didn't look back. " I'm sorry, about what has happened to your family, your friends and your country," Matthew continued drinking "please Matthew say something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You still don't get it do you." He said as he stood up and took off his bandages.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Relena " I am sorry," looking at the unhappy American " as are the other Gundam Pilots."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah right, all I've been getting is sympathy!" said voice it was Amy who came out of the bushes. " I'm sick and tired of it!" she stood crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I agree," said Trel as she also walked out of the bushes. " We have come here for some training to prepare for the evil that has come to your world and all we've been given is symanpthey in return."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We are here for one reason and one reason only." Said Savanna as she stepped out of the bushes with her surfboard under her hand. " That reason is to defeat him."  
  
  
  
  
  
" And get Osma Bin Laden fat behind out of here." Said Jason as he backed up Savanna as he emerged from the dark woods. The five Gundam Pilots emerged from the dark woods looking at the now gathered American team. All of them looked unhappy at whatever they said to them earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We sorry, for everything that happened." Said Quatra in kind voice  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sorry?" started Savanna in a anger voice had her head down and her face was covered in her hair." Sorry, doesn't bring dead people back from the rubble." She looked up tears were streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Or buildings back up, standing tall and proud. With planes flying high above them." Said Trel looking at the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You may have seen the videos, but we experniced it real life." Said Amy " We have family, back there wondering where in gods name where we are!" she shouted as she pointed to the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You think it was some kind of legend or myth here, but where we are from it happened for real." Said Matthew as he still continued practicing with his sword. " People are still fighting right now even as we speak are fighting for our very freedom right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Then why are you still here to go help them?" grumbled Wufie.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why did you kill Triez," said Jason as he covered his mouth at the information he just spilled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I did not kill Triez his still alive and I still want my revenge." Shouted Wufie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The reason why we are still here is you just answered it, Wufie." Said Savanna as she whipped her tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What?" asked Wufie  
  
  
  
  
  
" Any one and I mean any one from America would take this opportunity if they had it and use it." Said Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
" To get revenge, on their nation." Said Savanna  
  
  
  
  
  
" Their Friends." Said Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
" Family." Stated Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
" The Future." Said Jason proudly  
  
  
  
  
  
" And most importantly their Freedom and that's why we are still here."  
  
  
  
  
  
" So enough with chit-chat. I'm hungry and tired so let's head back to the house." Said Jason as he headed into the darkness the group of Americans followed and with the Gundam Pilots close behind. TBC? You guys are going to get your own chapter next time. Also where would you be in the house like the pool, gym, bed, living room, etc. 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gundam Wing. The next chapter couple of chapters were going to focus on one of the original characters, but I have decided to change that. So happy reading. I think all you people will like, this chapter most of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
All of the American Pilots decided to relax for the rest of the evening, since their training was cut short today. The Gundam Pilots decided to stay for the night on the island and they would leave in the morning so the American Pilots could continue their training.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew was in his bedroom re-bandaging his hand; he was sitting in a chair when a knock came at the door. He looked towards the door and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come in." the door opened and there stood Relena with a calm look on her face she slowly walked to the other chair that sat across from Matthew and looked at him calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I wanted to apologies for coming here, we knew you were training." She paused for a second and looked at the table. " Its just, that we wanted to make sure it was true."  
  
  
  
  
  
" I understand," he said calmly he lifted up her head with his hand gently and said " Apology accepted." He said with a smile. Relena jumped up and ran over to Matthew a big hug she was crying on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh Matthew," she sobbed, " You don't know how much that means to me." She looked up to meet Matthew blue eyes; he gently whipped away her tears. She didn't know it, but they're lips were getting closer and closer. Until they final touched, Matthew put his arms around her waist as Relena put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the swim area four of the American Pilots were celebrating they jumping in and around the pool, bounce off the walls. The pilots wanted to make sure everything was going according to plans the computer was set and the video camera was hidden. They didn't have wine so they used Coca- Cola sprayed around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The eagle has landed, I repeat the eagle has landed!" shouted Jason as he sprayed Savanna with a Coca- Cola bottle. Savanna sprayed back and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mission accomplished!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mission Impossible has become Mission Possible." Said Trel as she took a gulp of coke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sing it now!" said Amy as she turned up the volume on to " We are the Champions" by Queen. The groups sang the lyrics and were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Trel, Savanna, and Jason decided to cut the celebrate ion a bit early and went back in side the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was walking down the hallway towards a library it, had a fire going in the fireplace and she needed to get warmed up, from that cold and furious training. She sat on the sofa covered in blanket. She looked at the fire and watched it dance in the darkness. She found a radio and decided to turn it on it played d her favorite song. The song that she listened to before she new of the attacks. She started singing the lyrics, she didn't notice Duo walking in and sitting next to her on the sofa. She closed her eyes and continued singing until the song ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was beautiful." Said Duo, Trel was in shock and all most fell of the sofa her back was merely inches from the ground until she felt like she was in midair she opened her eyes to see Duo about to fall of the sofa. She was about to say " Thanks." when they both fell onto the floor; Duo was on top of her. She was blushing again at their current position. She tried to get out from under him, but his arm went around her waist and he said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where do you think your going?" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Duo Ma," she growled, but his lips cut her of by taking her in his mouth. He deepened the kiss as Trel gave into the kiss and put her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was about to jump in the pool, when she felt strong arms pick her up and over who evers head. She struggled and tried to get out of the person grasps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Put me down. Now!" she shouted to the person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" As you wish." Said the voice  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Heero?" said Amy confusedly she hit the water. She swam up and spitted water out of her mouth. Heero was laughing a deep chuckle and the angry face of Amy. She swam up to Heero and extended her hand asking him to help her out of the water. He gave her his hand and with all her strength she pulled him in the water. He came up steaming mad as Amy just laughed her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You my friend just fell for the oldest trick in the book." She pointed at him still laughing her head off. He splashed water on her face and that meant war to her. They fought and dunked each other in the water. Until Amy slowly claimed out of the water and lay down on the hard floor she was breathing hard. Heero came out of the water drenched; she started laughing again and pointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You looked so funny. When I dunked you in the water." Amy laughed as she did and expression of him. She sat up with her elbow supporting her, she was laughing so hard that she didn't notice that Heero was closing in on her lips and he caught her lips and they deepen the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was walking back to her room, but decided to go to the gym to work out for a while. She felt some one was watching her or following her at least. She turned and looked over her shoulder every so often, she picked up her walking then she was getting creeped out feeling and started running. She heard running footsteps behind her and she sprinted the rest of the way to the to her room. She was about to open the door. When an idea popped in her head she could fight this person and probably win. She ran back to the hallway, and found no one their. To tired to figure what the heck was going on she went back to her room. When she entered her room she was pushed against the walls and a hand covered her mouth she grabbed the hand with both of hers to push it away. She felt warm breath near her ear and voice that said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't be afraid." It said one thing popped into her mind 'Trowa' she moved his hand away from her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now you really shouldn't be here, Trowa." She said coldly as she attempted to cross her arms over he chest. Her arms were snatched and put over her head and her legs were being pinned by his. He chuckled lightly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't find this amusing." She growled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I do," he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's it," she was about to finish her sentence, but her lips were sealed with his. He broke away the kiss Savanna was in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What the heck was that for?" She said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I was told once to flow my emotions, and my emotions tell me that I'm in love." He said as he closed in for another kiss. Their lips were met and slowly made the kiss deepened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the kissing the all of the pilots returned to their rooms to sleep. Dreaming of the events that happened that evening. The next morning the American Pilots woke up early and had breakfast. A message came in it was from Dr. J he face appeared on the screen and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have finished our project come back to base."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox I think you'll enjoy the next 2 chapters. So hang on to hats it s going to be a bumpy ride. 


	10. GoodByes are not forever

This is it, the saddest part of the story. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The American Pilots returned to the base, they left the Gundam Pilots to rest it was around 5:00 am when they left. They made it to the base around 6:00 am and the Doctors greeted them. They walked to into a meeting room to discuss their plans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Welcome, back pilots I hope your training was successful." Asked Dr. J the pilots nodded their response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We have the item that will get rid of Osama Bin Laden." Said Professor G as he passed out this little remote control thing to each of the pilots. " You press this button here, to activate the machine." He said as he pointed to the red button.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" All five of you must be surrounding him in circle to activate it." Said Master O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is that understood?" Asked Doktor Q the pilots nodded again to their response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Osama Bin Laden, is waiting for you here." Said Dr. J as he pointed to a map. It was some where in the USA it looked like he was pointing up north.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good Luck and Good- Bye." Said Dr. J as he saluted with the other doctors the group they saluted and left the room and headed for their Gundams.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Should we tell them?" asked Professor G  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who the Gundam Pilots or them?" said Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You mean you knew about the affairs?" asked Instructor H shockingly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes I knew about the affairs, we shouldn't tell them it wouldn't make this mission possible." Said Dr. J.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What about the Gundam Pilots?" asked Master O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll tell them, they won't be able to reach them in time." Replied Dr. J as he walked to a communication device.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was leaning against the door to the meeting room he heard every word. He ran back to the group who were in the garage and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Guys! Guys! did you know that," he said before he was cut off by Savanna.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, Jason its kind of obvious that if they said Good-Bye it means it's a Suicide Mission." Said Savanna as she walked calmly to her cycle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ether that or it was the salute that gave it away." Said Amy as she grinned a bit jumped on her cycle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Besides," started Trel on the radio " its been fun I mean how many people do you know get to pilot an actual Gundam."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Not, the military that's for sure." Said Matthew on the radio. They arrived at the Gundams taking one last glance at the shinning Gundams. Thinking that they were strong enough combined to defeat the evil in this world and sent it back to theirs, it's not like they wanted to.  
  
  
  
  
  
The five Gundam Pilots and Relena flew stairtght back to the bass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo growled and slammed his fist on to the screen " Why did they leave with out telling us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Calm down, Duo it's not like they left on purpose." Said Quatra calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Their probably most likely at the base." Said Heero in a monotone voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Attention all, Gundam Pilots." Said Dr. J as he appeared on screen. " We need to inform you that the American Gundam Team will no longer be here." He stated calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Relena in shocking voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" They accepted a Suicide Mission," he said calmly again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What!" yelled Duo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There has to be reasonable explanation." Stated Trowa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What did you do to her Dr. J!" yelled Heero as he glared at Dr. J  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I did nothing," Dr. J screen was cut off and was replaced by the American Pilots faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey, guys what's up!" said Jason happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank goodness, your safe Matthew." Stated Relena as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where the heck are you guys?" asked Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's why we contacted you." Said Amy as she leaned back in her cockpit chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What? What do you mean!" asked Heero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You see we were tricked into going into the Suicide Mission." Started Trel as she looked down at the ground to avoid Duo's concerned eyes. " But we found out and we still accepted it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Doctors didn't know that we found out and they thought that they tricked us into taking the mission." Said Matthew in his best monotone voice trying not to make Relena cry even more than she already did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But, why did you still accept!" shouted Trowa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We all have our different reasons, "said Savanna" but all of us agree on taking on this mission because of the benefits  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But why!" shouted Duo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Look Duo! Don't make this any harder for us than it already is." Shouted Trel as looked at Duo. Duo immediately stopped talking and listened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We don' t want you to experience what we have and what will happen in the future." Said Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But, we can face it toghter!" shouted Quatra he started to form tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It will put all your lives in danger and that's a risk we can't take." Said Matthew he looked at Relena and smiled " Good-bye Relena." as he disappeared from the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No wait Matthew! I Love you!" she shouted as tears started to fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Never forget me Duo." Said Trel as she started to form tears in her eyes and soon she wiped them away as soon as the came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel no wait!" Duo shouted as he tryed to grab her from the screen but he couldn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Later guys." Said Jason as he gave a short wave and disappeared from the screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Later Heero, I wish you good luck on future missions." Said Amy as she gave peace sign and winked at Heero she disappeared from the screen also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Amy!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on to the screen and started to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good- Bye Trowa." Said Savanna sadly but managed to keep a small smile on her face as she saluted and then disappeared from the screen. " Just remember Good-Byes are never forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No Savanna! Come back!" he shouted as he tried to make contact.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fools! All of you fools" shouted Wufie as he salmed his fist in the cockpit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	11. The Black Hole and the Force

The final chapter is arriving and its not pretty ether please read all of it. It's just really its sad in my opinion. I'm telling you now that you decided that they live or die. I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Trel as she leaned back in her chair sadly and turned down the volume from her CD.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm not sure, but it was the only way." Said Matthew " You all know your positions?" he asked. Nods and " Yes" were heard as the group started to pick up speed in the air and on land towards their final fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few miles a way with the Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Did you find them?" asked Heero  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah there heading for the North America. Some place up north." Stated Trowa as he typed into Heavy Arms computer. " It will take a few hours and the map says they'll be there around 2. Relena should be getting their first in her plane it a lot faster than the Gundams."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Then lets hit it." Said Dou as he push Death Scythe faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was in her plane looking out the window " Miss Relena we'll be reaching our destination in one hour." Said the co-pilot on the radio.  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's fine." She said as she continued looking out the window. All the pilots were thinking the same thing ' Please be there.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Black Plague was standing on top of a mountain looking over the forest and near by a deserted town that was once filled with tall buildings know that were almost near tumbling down. Shining Bird Wing Gundam was flying towards Black Plague in Neo-Bird mode. Shinning Bird Wing suddenly transformed into its mobile form, it was hovering a few feet away from Black Plague with his beam saber ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bin Laden chuckled as he said " You dare challenge me by yourself?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Something like that." Said Matthew coldly as he made Shinning Bird Wing fly straight up into the sky Bin Laden followed him with his red beam saber. When they reached a certain altitude they started dueling each other. Matthew used his Energy Hand and crushed some of Black Plagues face and fired his Mini-Machine guns as well. He grabbed Black Plagues face again and sent him flying into the mountain. The Gundam hit the mountain and slid down it to the ground. Slowly Bin Laden opened his eyes to meet Trel with Ocasta and her heated up thermal sabers.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where is the other Gundam?" said Bin Laden  
  
  
  
  
  
" None of your business!" she shouted as she charged for him in Ocasta. They also fought amazingly tough duel. It seemed that Bin Laden hand the upper hand because he could fly still. When he came down for a nose dive Trel sent her sabers towards him and they sliced both of Black Plague's wings and he hit the ground first.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Have a nice trip see ya next fall." Said Trel  
  
  
  
  
  
There was grunt over the communications Bin Laden had hit the screen and now had a bloodily nose. He slowly came up with his Gundam. When he stood Ocasta had disappeared he looked around to find no Ocasta or Shinning Bird Wing. What he found was Savanna and Silver Wing, she wad her silver laser whip in hand. She floated in the air and sped forward. The whip grabbed Black Plagues arm and dragging him through the forest. They were nearing the city and Savanna said when she slammed him into the building  
  
  
  
  
  
" Have a taste of your own medicine!" she shouted slamming him into the building making Black Plagues arm fritz. The building soon collapsed on top of him dust started to pick up. Bin Laden was mad and he quickly popped out of the ruble looking around furiously for the now 3 Gundam he would get revenge on. Tenshi no Namida and Amy appeared in front of him as the dust started to settle down with a scythe in her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Having fun? Bin head?" she said as she twirled the scythe around Tenshi no Namida's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
" No." he grunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
" To bad because I sure am." She said as she sliced Black Plagues fritzing arm off. She continued beating him with her scythe and sending him flying deeper into the town. He soon laid on his back he slowly got up and to find again no Gundam. He heard stomping and a Godzilla roar. He turned around slowly to see Death Fortress with Jason smiling like a nutcase. He started laughing crazy, as his missile pods started to open on the Gundam. He continued laughing and started coughing and said in proper voice  
  
  
  
  
  
" And now our feature presentation." He said as he pressed the button the missiles flew and the guns went off and Jason continued laughing. Bin Laden was hit badly and he soon was on the ground surrounded by dust. Slowly he got up and he saw 5 shadowed figures walking towards him. Out of the dust Shining Bird Wing and Matthew came out of the dust with his energy hand glowing and in the other hand his beam saber he said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its over Bin Laden." He spat as he prepared for his final attack. Ocasta and Trel appeared with her twin thermal sabers glowing fiercely by Shining Bird Wing side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You are down for the count." Said Trel as she pointed one of her sabers at Bin Laden. Silver Wing appeared with Savanna on the other side of Shining Bird Wing with her purple beam saber staff glowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I am amused by the simplistaty of this game." Said Savanna calmly as she twirled her staff in Silver Wings hand. Tenshi no Namida appeared with Amy with her scythe and twirled it in the air once again as she stood behind Bin Laden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You ain't got to go home but you have to get the heck up out of here." Said Amy with a cocky grin on her face. He herd stomping again and another Godzilla he turned to see Death Fortress with its guns locked and loaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Jason will you stop the sound effects!" shouted Amy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" All right, all right." He mumbled something under his as he turned down the volume " Any way what I was going to say .......Oh yeah. Your teams losing what a blast!" he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We number 1 so kiss my," Jason couldn't finish up he song, Bin Laden was chuckling and the group heard it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's so funny?" asked Jason angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Stupid Americans!" he shouted he continued laughing, " You fell right in to my trap!" Black Plague started to glow a white.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gundam Pilots and Relena knew they were getting close, but they didn't how close. They saw explosions and flashes and dust rising in the air near an old abandoned city. They flew forward to the explosions they could see very little through the dust, they caught a glimpse of what seemed to be the 5 American Gundams surrounding one black gundam in the middle at a far away distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is that them?" asked Duo as he squinted his eyes to get a better view.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think so, but I'm not sure." Replied Quatra the group went forward to see what the heck is going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" His going Kamikaze.. again!" said Jason as he covered his eyes with his arm to block the intense light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It looks like I'll take more than your lives," said Bin Laden as Black Plagues hand pointed to the sky the group turned to see the 5 original Gundams and Relena's Plane heading towards them. " I'll take theirs to." As he started laughing hysterically. The light intense as he laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We better use these!" shouted Amy as she picked up her remote control that would send Bin Laden back. The other four picked up their devices and held them in their hands. Their Gundams shook as the light continued to intense Bin Laden still laughing like the madman he was. They pressed the buttons, but nothing happened they tryed pressing them again. Jason had had it he slammed his remote in the cockpit and held his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its not working!" he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel continued clicking the remote, but got no response from the tiny machine. She slammed her fist into the screen with remote in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Stupid remote." She spat  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was hitting the remote against the cockpit she tossed it aside and started mumbling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No good Doctors." as she leaned back in the chair waiting for the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna was pressing the remote rapidly until the remote dropped from her hand and she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Note to self," she started " never trust the Doctors," she mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on you stupid piece of junk." Shouted Matthew as he slammed the remote in to his hand. " Work already!" he shouted as he through the remote at the screen. A tear started to form and went down his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' I've tried, and it seems that I couldn't win back our freedom.' Thought Matthew to himself. His current situation the friends he made, the girl he had won, the battles that he fought with his friends had all come down to this. He smiled at those memories the tear hit his leg and he started feeling a funny he looked at his hand to see a black aurora surrounding it. He looked all over his body he was surrounded in black. Matthew typed in a few things and got a picture of all of the American Gundams they were each glowing a different color.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Amy's cockpit she was thinking about her family how she would never see Mark or Craig ever again she started to cry renbering her family old family and her new adopted family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' I'll never see them again, I'm sorry Mark, Craig I won't be there for you any more.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Amy look at your hand." Said Matthew quickly on the communicator.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean there's nothings wrong with my hand," she said as she brought her hand up to her face it was glowing a red. She screamed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I must be going nuts!" as she looked around her whole body was covered in a red aurora. She also typed in a few commands to Tenshi no Namida the screen showed all the Gundam were showing some sort of aurora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Savanna's cockpit she was thinking about the world that she never got to see or the people that she would meet. Though she did meet people from her country and she couldn't believe how much different they were from her. A few tears started to form in her eyes and fell on her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' I guess I won't be able to see the world just like you wanted Grandma.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Savanna! Look at your hand." Said Amy quickly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What for I've seen it a million times." She said as she brought her hand up to her face it was glowing silver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Its official I have gone mental." She said in pure shock she pulled pictures of the American Gundam all glowing their own unique and different color.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Jason's cockpit a few tears went down his check and hit the controls he was thinking about his friends, his family, his cool Gundam that was about to be blown up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' I guess I'll never see the future and I wanted to be President to!' he thought in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your looking a little green my friend." Said Savanna with smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey I don't get Gundam sick!" he said as he pointed his hand at her he noticed his hand was turning green. He was in shock  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I knew my family had a green thumb, but I don't think they meant this shade of green." He said as his screened showed the Gundams turning different colors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Trels cockpit she was on the break of death and she had no way out of it. The only thing she wanted to do before she died was to see her friends and Duo again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Good-bye my friends.' She said mentally to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel! Look!" said Jason as he pointed his hand at hers. She looked at her hand to see it glowing a purple aurora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh my god!" she screamed, " What the heck is this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's the force." Said a voice American were confused and that voice saying it's the force didn't help ether.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Were not in Star Wars here you know." Said Jason as he threw his hands up in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Use it." Said the voice. The group thought what the heck lets give it a try. They each concentrated on the aurora and they grew brighter and brighter a black hole started to form above Bin Laden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 5 Original Gundam pilots were forced to land cause of the blinding white light Relena was still up in the air searching for a place to land.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's going to self-destruct!" yelled Wufie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No Matthew!" Relena shouted as she held on to a seat as the plane shook violently.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ever one get down!" yelled Heero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bin Laden was still laughing, but felt that his gundam was being lifted up into the air he looked on his screen he was being lifted up into the air. He was being sucked up by a black hole he started screaming as he was being shocked up the black hole. The 5 American Gundam still glowing as Bin Laden was being sucked up in to the air. About half through the black hole Black Plague exploded sending the five American Gundams flying in all different directions. The black hole grew smaller and smaller until it was stopped for a second Bin Laden's unmoving body being sucked up through the black hole. When he pasted through it the black whole was still there, but it was turning in to a mix of colors almost like a rainbow. The Gundam Pilots exited out of their Gundams and ran towards the still down and unmoving allies Gundams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are they alive or are they dead ladies and gentlemen? The real question is if they are alive why is that black hole still their? And what is its purpose? 


	12. Was it Real? Are they alive?

Man, I hate colds! I have it and it's like the start of fall. Any way I have tons of spare time with my cold and I can only do a few things. Enough about me on with the story! *Sneezes* I do not own Gundam Wing. And you're wondering why I asked those questions about your characters fav. Mythical creature well here's why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena came running out of her crashed plane and ran past fallen buildings to where Shining Bird Wing was laid the cockpit door was open when she got their she kneeled down to take a look and what shocked her the most was that Matthew was not in their. She stood up quickly and shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew! Matthew!" she cried frantically she fell to her knees and started crying and sobbed Matthew's name ever so often.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Relena." said whispered voice she looked around to find no one she returned back to her morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Relana," said the voice a bit louder she looked up to see Matthew floating in front of her he was covered in his black aurora and he had what looked like red dragon wings. He was wearing red armor that looked like it was from the medieval times a sword strapped to his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't cry Relena," he said as he cupped her face in his hand whipped away the still falling tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew?" asked Relena shockingly as she felt his hand on her check it was warm that meant he was, she couldn't believe it. Matthew smiled at her and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Relena, I'm not alive, but I'm not dead ether."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Then," she stated shockingly before she could say anything Matthew kissed her lightly on the lips she deepened the kiss. Matthew pulled away and smiled and started to move his fierce dragon wings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew!" she shouted as she reached out her hand and grabbed his " Please don't go!" she sobbed as she looked deeply in to his eyes. He smiled again and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Relena, let the choices you make today be the choices you can live with tomorrow." He said as he kissed her hand and flew off towards the colored black hole. Relena ran after him shouting his name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel! Trel!" shouted Duo as he ran around the city he found Ocasta the cockpit was still closed. He lifted the door with all his strength, it opened with a hiss and steam came out of the cockpit. When the steamed cleared he looked into the cockpit to find no body in it. He found a picture of Trel and another young girl standing next to her in theme park he took out and looked at. A tear fell on the picture and landed on Trel's form. An angelic voice started to sing a beautiful melody he knew that voice he looked around and his eyes landed on Trel who was covered in a purple aurora and she had what looked like angel wings on her back he jumped of Ocasta and ran towards her. She was wearing a black Amazon looking dress her dragger was strapped to her side. Duo ran over to her and picked up and swung her around and held on to her tight hoping that she wouldn't leave him. He started crying on her shoulder he felt her whole body it was warm, ' She couldn't be died she standing right in front of me. Could she?' thought Duo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Duo," she said in his ear Duo looked up to meet her kind eyes he wiped away his tears. " Don't cry Duo, the God of Death isn't suppose to cry." She said with small smile on her face as she wiped away some his tears with her gentle hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Not unless one of his angles has fallen." He said in cocky grin. She started blushing, he started laughing she stuck her tongue out him. Suddenly he kissed her passionately and they deeply kissed for minutes. Dou broke away gasping for air he whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't stick out your tongue unless you're going to use it." He said as he smiled at her she looked down sadly and slowly pushed away and had her back facing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's wrong baby?" he said in concern as she walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She removed his hands and stepped forward and started to float away she was few feet up in the air when she turned to face him. Her eyes were full of tears she said quietly and gently  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Duo, never let yesterdays disappointments over shadow tomorrows dreams." She said, " See ya around." She waved as she flapped her wings a few times to make it higher into he sky. Duo was in shock  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel!" he shouted " Trel!" he shouted again she didn't turn back he didn't know what was going on, but he decided to follow her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa was running past buildings that could fall at any minute he jumped over twisted polls. He reached the fallen Silver Wing; it was badly damaged and was in need of repair. The cockpit was open and some sparks were flying everywhere and landed on the ground with huge pop. Trowa looked around to find no life around the unmoving Gundam he looked up at the sky and tear went down his check. He turned around and started to walk back to Heavy Arms, the wind hit his back and a voice said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man, for a hero you sure give up easily." He turned quickly to see Savanna in a silver Egyptian clothing mixed in with some purple and her half armored fist and sword. She had Pegasus like wings as she stood on top of her fallen Gundam and silver aurora around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Savanna?" he stated in shock as he looked at her with pure emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who else could it be the Ghost of Christmas Past?" she said smugly. Trowa ran back to the Gundam and flipped on the Gundam he stood there for a moment and looked at her With a careful eye to see if it was a illusion or real. He slowly extended is hand towards the glowing figure his hand shook and stopped a few inches from Savanna's for if it was a illusion he would be heart broken. He closed his eyes to make his decision, but was interrupted by a warm hand holding his. He looked up to see Savanna smiling at him. Trowa immediately through his arms around her and started what sounded like crying. Savanna patted him gently on the shoulder to comfort him. When he was done sobbing he suddenly put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck to deepen it. He stopped and pulled and rest his chin on her shoulder and whispered in to her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Please tell me that you won't ever leave me." He felt a gentle hand remove his from her waist. Savanna stepped back and started to slowly move her wings she gained few feet in the air, she smiled down at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't Trowa," she said sadly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why not?" he yelled as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't make a promise that I can't keep." She said Trowa looked down at the Gundam in pure disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just remember this Trowa," she said Trowa looked up with tears in his eyes " Hero's get remebered, but legends never die, follow your heart and it will never go wrong." As she finished saying that she flew to the black hole. Trowa on the other hand wouldn't give up that easily and started running to the black hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was running through ruble, as he looked for any sign of Amy and Tenshi no Namida. He looked in to a building that could collapse at any second it had a huge hole it like fallen mobile suit had came through, he found Tenshi no Namida it was covered in rocks and concrete from buildings. He jumped on the mobile suit and started moving the heavy rocks that were on the cockpit door. Once he was done he opened the cockpit he found no sign of Amy, he was mad at Bin Laden and himself. He went to his knees and slammed the Gundam with his fist as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I should have protected her, from that explosion." he growled " and Dr. J."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know for a Gundam Pilot you sure let out your emotions." Said a voice he looked up towards the hole to see Amy with a red Japanese dress and her arrows. She had fiery red wings like a Phoenix and was surrounded by a red aurora she landed on the Gundam and had smug look on her face. Heero was speechless as he slowly stood up and got his perfect solider mode on again. He slowly walked towards, he couldn't hold his perfect solider comprises and started to fall forward (You know how he did at Endless Waltz, when he passed out.) he was tired from lifting those heavy rocks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was thought he was about to eat Gundam, but Amy she slowly put him down on the ground his head was in her lap caught him. She was slowly brushing his hair from his eyes. Her hands seemed so gentle to him like he felt he was being touched by an angel, he closed his eyes and let the gentle hands run through his hair. Her hands were warm and he started dreaming. ' What second,' he thought as he grabbed her hands he pulled him self up and was on his knees looking at her he still had her hand in his. It was still warm, he put her hand on his cheek he looked at her and he started to cry again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Heero its ok," she said softly as she looked at him with a gentle gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No its not," he said coldly as he cried " I wasn't there to protect you, I should have been." He stated as he looked down at the ground " You are so kind to me and yet I didn't do a thing to help you." Amy lifted his chin and kissed him lightly. He deepened the kiss, she broke away. She stood up and walked a few feet away she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Heero, you made my stay wonderful and I thank you for that. You did your best that's all I ask in return for my kindness and you have returned it." She said as she started to flap her wings little sparks flew from the fiery wings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We know what we are, but not what we may be." She said as she flew through the hole. Heero kneeled in shock as he heard those words of wisdom from the girl he that he loved. He got to his feet and followed Amy to where ever she was going.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gundam Pilots gathered on a tall building that was around the floating black hole, they were early than their comrades. Every one was quiet as they waited for the American Pilots; they waited for a few minutes until the American Pilots came into view from the directions of the fallen Gundams. Jason was first that came into view he had green roman armor with Griffin wings and a green aurora surrounding him. Trel and Amy came next and then Matthew and Savanna. They were gaining speed to go into the hole and in their heads they heard the voice even though they were flying very fast towards the whole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well done my friends." Said the voice from the black hole " You have sent the evil back to where it original came from."  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked at the Pilots when the voice finished saying that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know its hard leaving, but you must understand that this is not your world." Said the voice sternly. The Americans nodded and returned their gaze at the hole as they flapped their mighty wings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now, you must go into the hole." Said the voice They nodded in understandment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matthew," said the Relena Matthew floated towards the hole and stopped for a second. He looked at Relena, she was on the break of tears, he shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
" I love you Relena, and I always will!" as he went into the hole he disappeared leaving a group of people speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna floated towards the hole she didn't even want to look at Trowa a tear slid down her cheek and Trowa understood what it meant. He shouted,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I love you Savanna!" Savanna closed her eyes and plunged into the hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trel was gaining speed, but quickly took a last glance at Duo, who gave her a grin and heard him say,  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel, I love you!" she smiled as she entered the hole and gave him a quick wink of comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy was fast approaching the hole she heard Heero say  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you my love!" she smiled and gave little air kiss to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The four all entered the hole at the same time and disappeared, all except Jason he went down to the Gundam Pilots and said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey guys remember the Golden Rule: Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." He soon flew towards the hole he turned back to the group and said in the terminator way.  
  
  
  
  
  
" We'll be back." He said as he entered the hole that put a small smile on all their faces. The hole disappeared in a flash. The group left in tears as they entered their Gundams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Americans found that they were back home in bed, with ether a wet towel on their head. Their parents came rushing when they heard something coming from their rooms and found them wide awake their parents threw their arms around them and hugged them tight. They asked, " What was going on?" their parents explained that they passed out that morning and were sent home to be taken care of. The group told their parents to leave them alone for a bit so they could get some rest. When they left they thought to themselves was it a dream or was it real? They found a note by their beds and opened it. It said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear American Pilots,  
  
  
  
  
  
This was not a dream, it was all real. All of you have mythical animal that you represent and a space symbol that protects you from all sorts' pf evil. The doctors knew about this, but didn't believe it. The remotes didn't summon the Black Hole you did. If your still confused, I'll tell you what you are animal and what space symbol protects you. Matthew, you are the Dragon you are very loyal and protective to your friends, you are a leader, and you love your Freedom most Dragons do, the moon is you symbol that protects you. Trel you are the Unicorn you are kind and gentle to all who are around you, you care about friends, and you are warming to all and the symbol of hope to those who have lost it, your symbol is the comet. Savanna, you are the Pegasus cunning and untamable, but once you gain friends you intended to keep them, you also love your freedom and you are from, your symbol is the star. Amy the Phoenix is your creature fiery and social, you are a good friend to all, like the Phoenix when you die you all ways come back better than ever, the sun is your guardian. Jason you are the Griffin protective of friends and family members, and you make everyone around you laugh or smile the earth is your guardian. I hope you know understand why you were called there and understand more of yourself.  
  
  
  
From,  
  
The Force  
  
  
  
  
  
They official freaked out, but they believed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the Gundam World the Gundam Pilots were at the training island where the American Pilots were. They received a letter exactly what the American Pilot explaining everything. Quatra decided to make a memorial to the American Team on the island and place their Gundams on there as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was carrying a bundle of black roses to where she found Matthew training by the waterfall she read a sign that said " Dragons Waterfall." She walked through the clearing and next to the waterfall was bronze dragon statue on a block of cement it had its head looking at the sky and it looked like it was walking on four legs the Shining Bird Wing Gundam was behind the waterfall in a cave kneeling with its head down. On the cement black was metal plate on it. Relena read it to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
' Though the Dragon is known as the cold hearted beast of the Mythical Kingdom, Dragons can be loyal and protective to its allies. In memory of a Fallen Dragon'  
  
  
  
  
  
Below that sentence was Matthew's quote that he said to her she read it to her self again.  
  
  
  
  
  
' Let the choices you make today be the choices you can live with tomorrow.' She thought as she placed the roses by the dragon's claw.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I will take you advice Matthew." She said she heard flapping of bird wings she looked behind her to see a Bald eagle take flight. Flying deeper and deeper in to the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo was carrying mix of light purple roses and dark purple roses. He walked up the snowy mountain he found the sign that said " Unicorn Peak". It was lightly snowing he came through the clearing where Trel was hitting the snowman with her dagger. The snowman wasn't their, but in its place was a Unicorn it was made of silver, but it looked white, it had a bronze horn on its head it was standing on cement black also. It looked like it was looking at it reflection bending its head down to drink. Ocasta was near by in a icy cold cave resting peacefully on top of the mountain. Duo placed the roses by the metal plate he read it out loud to no one, but himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The Unicorn is rarely seen by man, when it does reveal its self its always a kind and gentle creature to man. In memory of a Fallen Unicorn" he continued reading  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Never let yesterdays disappointments over shadow tomorrows dreams. I will make my dreams come true Trel, just you wait." He smiled at the sky. He heard a branch snap and an eagle flapping its wings it flew over the head Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatra and Wufie entered what the sign called it " Griffin Forest" they walked deeply into the forest where they thought Jason was in his mediation in their search for the Americans carrying orange roses. Trees blocked out the sun only a few rays shone through the thick branches. They made through a small clearing where the rays of the sun shone the most there stood a gold Griffin laying down with its head up looking start up at them. Death Fortress was hidden deeply in the forest, the great giant slept away peaceful. Quatra read the part first piece of the writing as he read he placed the roses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" A Griffin was feared like the Dragon in mythical times it protects its treasure which is ether gold or friends with its life. In memory of a Fallen Griffin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufie place the second bundle of roses and read Jason's quote " Remember the Golden Rule: Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Wufie finished that sentence echoes of flapping wings were heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was walking up the cliff where Amy was climbing; as he walked to the top a sign said " Phoenix Cliff" he walked up the cliff with red roses in his hands. A bronze and gold Phoenix was spreading it wings like it was flying out form the burning sun looking over the cliff. Tenshi no Namida was resting peacefully under the cliff in a non-active volcano. He placed the roses infornt of the great statue and kneeled before it he ran his finger trough the metal writing. He then started to read the metal letters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" A Phoenix rises and falls every Millennia and is reborn in a glories flame, a Phoenix has fiery spirit that brings light into the world. In memory of a Fallen Phoenix." He looked down at the quote that Amy said to him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We know what we are, but not what we may be." He ran his fingers through the letters again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know what I am Amy and I will know what I will become." He heard an eagle cry and took flight in to the sky he looked and caught a glimpse of the eagle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa walked down the sandy beach he pasted a sign that said " Pegasus Cove" he was carrying a single white rose. Where he once leaning against the stone watching Savanna surf the mighty waves, now stood a silver Pegasus rearing on it hind legs. It faced the cove, where Silver Wing was sleeping in the deep waters. He placed the rose in front of the statue he read the message quietly the waves came crashing in the tide was soon coming in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Pegasus has only been seen by few and has never been tamed, though this wild creature is rare it still common in dreams and legends. In memory of a Fallen Pegasus." He continued reading, " Heroes get remembered, but legends never die follow your heart and it will never go wrong. I will follow my heart Savanna and hopefully it will lead me back to you." An eagle came out of the thick forest and flew stairtght to the cove and was out on the ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group left the island they decided to call it Myth Island in memory of their fallen comrades and the dreams, legends, myths that live there. They were next called to space to end this stupid war. They turned on the TV on Relena's Plane Triez was speaking on the new he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The rumor about the 5 other Gundam was all a myth. There is no evidence of other Gundams." The group turned of the TV and sat quietly on the trip to space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They fought hard and swiftly to end the war the Mobile Dolls were down and they were winning, until Libra was heading for earth Heero was going to destroy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cockpit was shaking and red light were flashing he was shouting  
  
  
  
  
  
" I will, I will." He said  
  
  
  
  
  
He thought to himself ' I can't do this,'  
  
  
  
  
  
' Yes you can Heero.' Said a female voice  
  
  
  
  
  
" Amy?" said Heero confusedly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' Never say die.' Said another female voice  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' It isn't over till its over.' Said a male voice  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Savanna? Jason?" he said as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
' You can and will." Said another female voice  
  
  
  
  
  
' And we will help you.' Said another male voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Trel? Matthew?" he said " Yes I can feel your prescience."  
  
  
  
  
  
The radar on Wing Zero was going off showing 5 flying objects coming from earth. All blazing a different color black, purple, green, red, and silver gaining fast speed to pull away from earth's gravity. They then stopped and were flying with Heero the light stopped and the five objects were the 5 American Gundams all carrying a twin buster rifle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You're all here, but your dead." He said in shock he got no repile.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I understand," he kept repeating, " I will survive" until he finally, shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I will survive!" and fired the twin buster rifle the others fired and Libra was destroyed he flew out from the explosion, but the American Gundam returned back to earth in a red fire ball and disappeared from radar and view.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you my friends." Said Heero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In memory of all who was lost on that fateful day in September.  
  
  
  
God Bless us All  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its over its finally over! * Starts to cry hysterically and falls of the chair* * Jumps back on the chair. Starts laughing and points a finger at you* The End or is it? Ladies and Gentlemen what have you have just read was only part one of this story! So in other word there's a sequel, I mean come on do think I would just let them die? I'm not that cruel. So you are welcome to write a POV for your own character. Go wild! Make Lemon or Lime scenes, change the ending if you want in your story I don't care. I well still read them that's why I didn't say much in the kissing scene unless you wanted to get personal or something. I'm not good at lemon scenes incase your wondering also if you are planning on making a lemon scene or something could you make one for my character. So be patient and the sequel will come so its your choice for the titles it can ether be " Endless Waltz: The Great Return" or " Endless Waltz: There Back and better than ever". So what and listen for the sequel also I hope you like the quotes that I found and that I do not own. So you ain't got to go home but you got to get the heck up out of here! Peace out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


End file.
